Green Eyes
by Adrienna
Summary: A Prachel (my OTP) story. rated T for safety, is my failed attempt at romance, and has nothing more sexual than a couple of kisses. OK? Reviews would be much appreciated… my second one-shot ever.


_A/N: OK guys, time for a Prachel one-shot, since they are my OTP. OK, I know there will be a lot of Percabeth shippers, and I mean no offence to Percabeth shippers in person. Just be aware that it is a Prachel story, and if that isn't your cup of tea, you don't have to read it.  
Now, usual disclaimer applies, right? I do not own Percy Jackson. The characters, places, etc all belong to Rick Riordan. Good old Uncle Rick.  
Rated T, because I'm paranoid. There is nothing terribly sexual except kissing. You can all handle that, yes?  
Started on Sunday the 9th of June 2013, at 5:33.  
Enjoy._

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat at the riverbank, her toes breaching the surface of the river, causing ripples as she kicked at the water. Her red hair was done in a very messy plait, and she was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a sarong. A cream-coloured sunhat lay atop her head, threatening to blow away with the breeze. The stones dug into her legs, but she was lost in thought, and lost in faces.  
Percy Jackson. She couldn't get him out of her mind.  
He was so perfect, and yet not. His green eyes always glistened in the right light, he was easily distracted and not the sharpest knife in the draw, but a somewhat great friend. She had felt something towards him since his sword went through her body without even cutting her.  
She gave a sigh and unravelled her plait. She shook out her hair, but as a direct result, her sunhat fell off, and started tumbling across the rocks.  
She debated with herself, but decided to stay stuck in her thoughts rather than chase a runaway sunhat.  
She kept thinking about Percy. The way he smiled frivolously, the smile that made her giddy. The way his hair was cut, the way his eyes met hers and pierced her.  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare was in love.

Rachel walked through Camp Half-Blood, vacant and vague. It had been a while since she had visited. She had never really wanted to go near Annabeth, since the two did not see eye to eye at all. She wanted to talk to him so bad, but he was most likely off with Annabeth.  
_Annabeth. _Even her name was beautiful. She was athletic, pretty, had honey blond hair. She was obviously so much prettier than Rachel, who always wore ratty clothing, was not pretty or witty, and was an average kid. Not a demigod. Seeing through the Mist did not make up for anything.  
Annabeth knew she was special. Why shouldn't she, considering she was perfect in almost every way?  
But did that give her the right to Percy's heart?  
Rachel didn't see how Annabeth was more deserving. Just because she was pretty.  
Rachel could see what no one else could. Annabeth was conceited. She was bossy, and thought she was always right.  
Rachel knew that Annabeth was not what everyone thought.  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare was unconvinced that Annabeth was the better person.

Rachel sighed and wandered over to Poseidon cabin, still bare-foot. She peered inside, and saw Tyson, who turned to her with a smile.  
"Tyson." Rachel returned the smile. "Is Percy here?"  
Tyson's grin widened. "Yes."  
Rachel smiled and stepped delicately into the cabin. Tyson had always scared her a little, the fact that he had one eye was a little frightening.  
"Percy?" She called, stomping through the cabin in her bare feet, hair messy and bedraggled. "Are you there?"  
"Rachel?"  
Rachel saw movement and caught her breath. He looked just the way she was used to; dark hair perfectly scruffy, eyes twinkling, with a ready smile.  
"Percy." She felt like her smile was permanently plastered onto her face. "It's great to see you."  
"It's great to see you too!" He caught her in a light embrace.  
She felt herself blushing, but tried to ignore it, and just hugged him back. After a moment she took a step back, breaking the embrace.  
"It's been a long time." She said brightly. "How's Annabeth?"  
It was a struggle not to spit out the name like a bitter pill.  
"Oh, she's fine." Percy said with a dazzling smile. "And Grover's doing well with Juniper too."  
"Oh, that's wonderful." Rachel forced a pleasant look onto her face. "They make a nice couple. Like you and Annabeth."  
"Annabeth?" Percy shrugged. "She's nice."  
"Nice?" Rachel teased.  
Percy seemed to be searching for words. "She's a little... I don't know? Vague?" he paused. "_Distant._"  
"Oh?" Rachel frowned, twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger.  
"She's a tad proud, as usual." Percy went on. "And maybe a little bossy?"  
"Bossy, huh?" Rachel smiled. Perhaps Percy was more intelligent than she thought.  
"Well, that's just Annabeth, you know?" Percy gave a slight shrug. "She's not so bad."  
"Not so bad?" Rachel felt choked.  
"I know you two aren't the greatest of friends, but you could get along if you tried." Percy pleaded.  
"We _have _tried." Rachel said slowly. _Or at least, I did.  
_"Oh." Percy shifted his weight a little.  
Rachel just stared at him, not sure what to say or do.  
Percy appeared to be in a similar situation.  
"Well, how have you been?" he asked.  
"Fine, of course." She answered.  
"Great." he murmured. "Rachel, I..."  
"What?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"I just wish..." He seemed to be searching for words. "If you and Annabeth could get along...it would all be easier."  
"I know. But she stubbornly refuses to acknowledge my existence. And when she does, it's all jealousy. She hates me." Rachel frowned. "And the feeling has become very mutual."  
"Then I guess things won't work out well for me. You two are such important girls in my life..." Percy shrugged, his eyes lowered to the ground. "I just wish things would work out better."  
Rachel gave him a sympathetic glance, and slowly put her arms around his neck.  
His eyes instantly snapped up to meet hers. "Rachel..." He took a lock of her long, tangled hair and started to smooth it with his fingers. "Don't let Annabeth become too much of a problem. She is who she is."  
"Then what she is is mean." Said Rachel firmly.  
Percy smiled, and she could sense him drawing nearer, starting to close the space between them. "She's really OK. She just lets her pride take priority."  
"Mm-hmm..." Rachel leaned over, drawing ever closer, until her lips meant his in a delicate and yet passionate kiss.  
She could see surprise in his eyes, before he closed them and kissed her back lightly. They separated, bodies still close.  
"Rachel..." Percy repeated, leaning forward again and capturing her lips in a fiercer kiss.  
She kissed back, matching the intensity.  
The contact lasted longer. They broke apart slowly.  
''Wow..." Rachel drew back, with a genuine smile.  
Percy looked as if he were on the brink of laughter. "Thanks for that." He said pleasantly. "I needed some affection."  
"Anytime." Rachel breathed. "Anytime, Percy."  
She slowly started backing out of the cabin, his eyes still scanning her.  
"I'll see you later, Percy." She said softly.  
"See you." He replied. "Soon I hope."  
She wordlessly retreated from his cabin with newfound joy. Perhaps she had more of a chance with Percy than she had expected.  
She liked to think that he loved her. After all they had kissed. Surely it was love?  
While Rachel was pondering this, she realised she had left her sunhat by the river.  
_No matter, _she thought, _I'm up for a sunhat chase._

A/N: OK, strange, I know. My failed attempt at romance, which is totally crap. Let me know what you think, yes? You may completely hate it. Please think of the story and not your ship!  
Thank you for reading!  
Adrienna xx


End file.
